gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Brumak
The Brumak was a massive Hollow creature, capable of pushing over an Assault Derrick with a single shoulder-shove. COG research indicates that they were bred from apes by the Locust, often growing to about 15 meters in height (49 feet) and weighing around 15,000 kilograms (33,069 lbs). These huge monsters have extraordinarily thick hides, even without their heavy armor. They are deadly at close range. For long range attacks, they carry wrist-mounted chainguns and a back-mounted rocket launcher. There are rumors of Brumaks carrying energy beam cannons instead of the chainguns. Much like the Corpser, Brumaks only have two eyes, but their helmets are covered in glowing lamps giving the illusion that they have more. Until the Sinking of Jacinto, no Human has ever attempted to ride one except Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago during the last hours of Jacinto city.Gears of War 2 History s.]] Day of a Thousand Crumbled Cookies There is a reason as to why the Brumak is so angry at humans. Soon after emergence day, young Brumak decided to sell his girl scout cookies to the human race to earn more locust level brownie points. The humans at the first neighborhood yelled "WE DON;T WANT ANY COOKIES DAMMIT" and proceeded to blast his toe open with a twelve gauge. It hurt poor little Brumak. She got very angry and went on a complete rampage, throwing pebbles and metal shavings from the ground (boulders and bullets) at every human she saw. She continues to do it to this day. E-Day to the Lightmass Offensive After E-Day, at least three Brumaks were seen fighting COG forces before the Hammer of Dawn strikes across Sera.Gears of War 1 intro During the Lightmass Offensive, at least one Brumak attacked Delta-One around East Timgad. Chasing it from the Fenix Estate to East Timgad, Delta was forced to play a game of cat and mouse with the Brumak until Marcus and Dom were able reach Timgad Central Energy. They were able to bait the Brumak into running into power lines, electrocuting it. Montevado A few months after the Lightmass Offensive, a single Brumak attacked Delta-One along with a small group of Drones, the Brumak harassed Delta-One until stopped by Cole and Sigma-One. Baird and Cole were able to lead the Brumak into a canyon and trapped it under rocks, effectively killing it. Hollow Storm When the Locust Queen was rebuilding the new Locust army, at least two Brumaks were seen marching from Nexus while Skorge watched. In the Seran counterattack on Landown, dozens of Brumaks attacked the Rig convoys from both underground and hiding in the forest in South Landown. In the Locust defense of Landown, at least one Brumak defended one of the tunnels inside the city, but was killed by Delta Squad.During the Siege of Jacinto, three Brumaks were used to breach the defenses of Jacinto City.Gears of War 2 intro The Fall of Jacinto After Jacinto is effectively secured from the Locust siege, Marcus and Dom make their way through Jacinto to the massive sinkhole in the city to gain access to the Hollow. During their descent into the sinkhole, Marcus and Dom encounter a small detachment of Locust soldiers with a Brumak in the rear of the company. The Brumak destroys the building that Marcus and Dom are in, causing them to find a route through the burning building to attack the Brumak. However, Marcus comes up with a plan to hijack and ride the Brumak into the Locust Hollow and use its weaponry to destroy the columns under Jacinto and cause the flooding of the Hollow. This plan works and the Brumak is used to essentially flood the Hollow. However, the Brumak that Marcus and Dom are riding starts to mutate due to prolonged exposure to the Imulsion lake under Jacinto. The Brumak becomes Lambent and mutates into a large monster that is several buildings high. The Lambent Brumak destroys the King Raven helicopter carrying the Lightmass Bomb. With the bomb destroyed, Marcus has to improvise and decides to use the Lambent Brumak as a giant bomb. After several Hammer of Dawn strikes, it detonates in a massive explosion that sinks Jacinto and floods the Inner Hollows. Post Flooding of the Hollow. At least two Brumak were in a convoy of Locust heading towards the shipwrecked CNV Sovereign. One was destroyed by Siegebeast fire, while another attacked entrenched forces protecting the Chairmen. It was destroyed by continuous small-arms-fire on an exposed explosive canister that made up part of its weaponry. Behind the Scenes *After completing Tenuous Footing you get the Achievement Brumak Rodeo. *In the Deleted Scene Road to Ruin, you will encounter a Brumak. If you wait too long to get to the alternative route, it will attack, and you can kill it with Troikas. The Brumak can have its guns disabled. References Category:Locust Horde